


Operation Ask Fun Ghoul Out

by XxBlurryDiamondxX



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Non-Binary Party Poison, Non-binary character, One-Shot, Sibling Bonding, Timeskips, but thats ok because its fanFIC and i will do as i please, characters based on my interpretation, its probably out of character or inaccurate, tiiiiny bit of angst but it's hidden in the fluff, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxBlurryDiamondxX/pseuds/XxBlurryDiamondxX
Summary: Party's never heard of Valentine's Day, but they're determined to make the most out of the opportunity.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days), Kobra Kid/Mr. Sandman (Fall Out Boy) (mentioned)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Operation Ask Fun Ghoul Out

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up posting this a LOT later than intended and missed February by 20 mins but whatever.

Their plan starts when Kobra gets home. He’s been out on one of his runs, except it’s not really a run, he’s actually visiting Sandman. Party knows this, but refuses to acknowledge it. They still don’t like the fact that the two are together- they want to protect Kobra, and they think that if they just keep denying it, then Kobra will be fine.

When Kobra enters the diner, Party greets him with a tight hug. Of course, he moves away from the touch. “You’ve been gone for so long, don’t be upset that I’m happy you made it home. I’ve been worried all day! Tell me when you’re going out next time, ok?” they scold.

Kobra sighs, going to sit down. “Ok.” He pauses, biting his lip and locking his gaze with Party’s. “So, while we’re on that topic… Sandman wants to take me out next week… because, y’know… Valentine’s Day.” 

Party’s face is a look of complete confusion. “Vale- _what?" ___

____

____

__

“It’s this sappy holiday. People declare their love for each other and go on dates and give each other gifts,” Kobra explains. He looks away and cringes, not wanting to know what his sibling will think about the fact that he’s doing all this with Sandman. When Kobra turns towards them, though, they seem to be lost in thought.

__

__

__

“That’s… cute,” they finally say. “Is there anything, like… special that you’ve gotta do?”

__

__

__

“No, not really. It’s just a sappy romantic thing that people do for fun.”

__

__

__

“And people ask each other out?” 

__

__

__

Kobra looks at Party skeptically. “...Yes, why?”

__

__

__

Party shrugs, but Kobra can see the light in their eyes. “No reason. Just wondering.” Kobra keeps staring, and they begin to crack. “Ok, fine, maybe I’m planning something. But that’s not important!”

__

__

__

Kobra smirks. “Who is it?” Party just shakes their head in response. “Tell me!”

__

__

__

“It doesn’t matter, I just-”

__

__

__

“No, I wanna know-”

__

__

__

“So,” Party interjects. “You and Sandman, hmm? Going out?” In an instant, they’ve switched topics and expressions- now Party is smirking and Kobra is wide-eyed. Kobra storms off, more out of embarrassment than anything, and Party feels accomplished until they remember that their plan won’t work without more information from Kobra.

__

__

__

“Wait!” they exclaim. “I want to know more about Valentime’s Day!”

__

__

__

“Then ask Ghoul or Jet!” Kobra calls back. “And it’s Valen _tine’s, _with an n at the end!” Party hears the door to one of the rooms shut, and they know they’re alone now.__

__

_____ _

__

They sigh, beginning to pace the diner. They can ask the others later- can’t have everyone asking questions just yet, can they? For now, though, they’ve got a plan, and they’ve got somewhere around a week to prepare it. Operation Ask Fun Ghoul Out is in action.

__

_____ _

__

\- - - - -

__

_____ _

__

They decide to ask Ghoul about it the next day. 

__

_____ _

__

Party walks into the living area to see Ghoul reading something, probably a manual Kobra forced him to look at. He definitely doesn’t look too interested, which means he might appreciate the distraction. Nice. Party sits down next to him and offers a small smile. “Hi, Ghoulie.”

__

_____ _

__

Ghoul puts down whatever he’s reading and wastes no time leaning against Party and resting his head on their shoulder. He smiles, a much more relaxed and content smile than Party’s. They feel their heart rate escalate, because Ghoul’s so cute and _he’s laying right on them- ___

__

_______ _ _ _

__

“Did you need something?” he asks softly, shutting his eyes for a moment. Party feels his warm breath against their neck, and they let themself get distracted again until they remember that Ghoul asked them something.

__

_______ _ _ _

__

“Oh, not really. I was just wondering if you’ve heard of Valentine’s Day?”

__

_______ _ _ _

__

“Yeah, I’ve heard of it. Actually, I did some gift exchange for it a couple years back,” he replies casually.

__

_______ _ _ _

__

“Oh?” Party is intrigued now, hanging on Ghoul’s every word.

__

_______ _ _ _

__

He shrugs, looking away from Party and instead at his hands. “It was a cute little thing, I guess. Would probably be kinda fun to do now, although we probably can’t find very good gifts in the desert. Could always take some…” Ghoul cuts himself off as he notices Party isn’t listening.

__

_______ _ _ _

__

No, Party is too focused on Ghoul’s first statement. _Ghoul _just called something _cute? _Yeah, shocking, but it could also be helpful, because if he thinks Valentine’s Day is cute, that makes Party’s plan work a bit better. “Wait. So you’re saying Valentine’s Day is _cute? _”______

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“What? No,” Ghoul laughs, shaking his head. “I just think that little gift exchange was a bit cute, that’s all. Valentine’s Day itself… ‘s just really sappy, and kinda sad if you’ve got no one to do anything with.” When Ghoul looks over at Party, he sees a bit of hurt in their eyes. “I’m not saying it’s not cute,” he immediately adds. “It’s just… not my thing, y’know?”

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Party can hear the chaotic, indifferent tone in his voice that’s just so obviously _Ghoul, _but they also hear… denial? As if Ghoul might actually like Valentine’s Day? They consider it- it’s not an impossible idea. And besides, why would Ghoul admit to it? That would just break his façade. “Yeah, I know. I just heard about it yesterday and wanted to know more.”__

__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

When Party doesn’t say anything else, Ghoul begins to push himself off of them. Quickly, he runs a hand through their hair, no doubt an intentional action. “I think you’d like it, it suits you. You’re kinda sappy,” he says. “I’ve got some stuff to work on, but we can keep talking later if you want.” He leaves without giving a proper goodbye, but Party doesn’t mind, they’re used to it. And they know Ghoul isn’t going to stick to his statement, but that’s alright, because they’ve already got all the information they need.

__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

A few hours later, Party and Kobra are the only ones left in the diner, and that’s when they decide to tell him about their plan. They know Kobra will just get annoyed with them if they hide something from him, and it will be too obvious to keep it all a secret. 

__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

They walk over to Kobra, trying to come up with an easy way to lead into the conversation. “So. When’s Valentine’s Day?” they ask.

__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“In four days,” Kobra responds. “Why?” 

__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Party internally sighs. Of course he caught on quick- he always does. Well, no point in trying to be casual now. They look around quickly as if checking to make sure no one else is there. Then, they lean towards Kobra and lower their voice. “I think I’m gonna ask Ghoul out for Valentine’s Day.” 

__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

For what’s likely the first time in about a month- at least, to Party’s knowledge- Kobra’s expression changes to a small smile. “About time. You’ve had eyes on him for _months _now.”__

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Party gasps. “You could tell?”

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Kobra laughs at them a bit. “Party, it’s the most obvious thing I’ve ever seen.”

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

They shift uncomfortably, worry starting to set in. Did Jet notice too? Or worse, did Ghoul notice? They shake their head slightly and take a deep breath. They can’t worry about that now; they need to think about their plan. And make sure that it isn’t obvious, of course, but they need to make it happen first. “So… will you help me with my plan?” Party asks.

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Kobra exhales quickly, a smile still on his face. He’s clearly entertained by this- Party’s not sure whether or not to be offended. “Help you with what? Figuring out how to ask him out?” Party nods. “Yeah. Yeah, I’ll help.” 

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Party jumps up in excitement, hugging Kobra. “Thank you so much! You’re the best! I love you so much!!”

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“I like how you only love me when I help you with something.” After returning the embrace for a brief second, he pushes them away. “Anyways, don’t push it, or I won’t help.” Party frowns a bit, but they notice that Kobra actually seems to like the affection. He’s even smiling more than before, which was already more than normal. They hug Kobra again, mostly to annoy him, but also to try and make him a bit happier. This time, he doesn’t move away. 

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

A few days later, Party and Jet go on a run. It’s not exactly for supplies, per se, it’s more to find out if there’s anything in one of the old, abandoned buildings that they’d passed a while back. Party doubts they’ll find anything, but there’s no harm in checking. They’ve got some spare time, and maybe they can even find something to help with their plan.

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“So,” Jet says as they’re driving. “Kobra told me about your little plan.”

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Party’s mouth falls open in shock. “He did?! Why?! What did he-”

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Relax, relax,” Jet laughs. “He only told me that you needed help asking Ghoul out.” Party hates how that sounds. It makes them sound pathetic. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna say anything to him, and Kobra won’t either. And I can help you too, if you need it,” he tells Party as they arrive at the building. They step out of the car, and Party takes a moment to observe their surroundings. The building looks like it may have once been some type of storage unit, but most of the doors are missing now, and the sections look empty. The walls are broken in several parts, and they know that the locks hanging off the few remaining doors are no longer functional. The two look at each other before entering and beginning to search the building. 

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

After 10 minutes, Party has found a grand total of nothing. Hopefully Jet has had better luck. “Did you find anything?” they call out.

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“No, not-” he stops talking for a moment, and Party’s mind is flooded with worry. What if someone found them? Before they can react, he continues, “Just found a box of stuff, you can come look through it if you want.” 

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Party breathes out a sigh of relief, then navigates through the building to meet up with Jet. When they arrive, he’s already looking through the box. “Anything useful?” they ask as they kneel down to help.

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Not really. Definitely no food or anything like that. But who knows, maybe we’ll find a use for some of this stuff.”

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Party looks through everything, then looks again. By the time they finish, they’re thoroughly annoyed. “Nothing of use to me. But I’m sure you or Ghoul or Kobra would be interested in some of it.”

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Jet is surprised. “Nothing? Not even for fun?” Party shakes their head. “Nothing for you to give to Ghoul?” Party thinks for a second, glances down at the pile, and shakes their head again. Jet’s gaze drops to a small notebook. “You don’t want to write him a note or anything?”

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Note?” Party picks up the notebook, turning it over in their hands. It’s definitely worn, with only a few weathered pages remaining, but it’s functional. Notebooks aren’t the easiest to come across in the desert, and there’s even a pen clipped onto the back. “Do people do that for Valentine’s Day?”

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Mhm.” Jet begins creating a pile of things to take back to the diner. “He’ll pretend he doesn’t like it, but I bet Ghoul will really appreciate it if you do. I could even help you write it, if you want.”

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Amazement fills Party’s eyes. “That’s a good idea. It’s cute.” They pause, side glancing at Jet. “Could… could we start now?” 

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

He laughs, turning towards Party. They look so happy, so excited, that he can’t help but smile and give in. The rest of the stuff can wait. “Yeah, of course, we’ve got time. So, how do you want to start it?”

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

\- - - - -

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Party rushes to find Kobra when they get home that night, excited to tell him about the letter. They find him sitting alone at one of the tables, the tip of the center of a flower in his mouth. He’s likely working on something, but they don’t see any materials out in front of him. Maybe thinking about something? Party doesn’t care. After a quick check to make sure Ghoul isn’t around, they head towards Kobra and sit across from him. “Hi! Guess what I did? I wrote a letter to give Ghoulie on Valentine’s Day!” 

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Kobra puts the flower down on the table. “That’s a good idea, I’m sure he’ll like it.”

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“I hope he does!” they reply. They sit in silence for a moment until Party looks at the flower and gets sidetracked. “What’s that?” they ask.

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“It’s a cactus flower,” Kobra says. “The middles of them are sweet, kind of like candy. Actually…” He trails off as he searches through his jacket pockets and pulls out another flower. He slides it across the table, and Party picks it up to take a closer look. “You can give it to Ghoul, since candy is a Valentine’s Day thing, and this is as close as we’ll get.”

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Party smiles, setting the flower aside. “That’s perfect. I bet he’ll love it.” They look at it again, then at Kobra. “So… you wanna explain where you got those?”

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Kobra blushes a bit, though it’s barely noticeable in the dark. “Sandman gave them to me-”

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Today?!” they exclaim. “There’s no way they’d still be fresh if they were from a few days ago! You went out alone while we were gone? Something could’ve happened to you! Or Ghoul! You could’ve died, Kobra!” Kobra simply endures Party’s lecture, barely even listening to them. 

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

When Party calms down, they sigh and look downwards. “I don’t have an issue with you visiting him,” they say, even though they’re not sure how true that statement is. They really just want Kobra to be safe and happy, and if he’s happy visiting Sandman, then Party needs to make sure that he stays safe while doing that. “You just need to be careful and stay safe, ok?” They smile a bit, looking up at Kobra. “I know you’re happy with him, and that’s the most important thing to me, but I want to protect you, too. You mean so much to me, and I love you a lot.”

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Kobra decides to ignore Party’s last few sentences. “I’ll be careful, I always am,” he replies. Party opens their mouth to protest, but they really don’t want to start that argument right now, especially since they just poured their heart out to Kobra. Instead, they opt for silence, and watch as Kobra plays with the flower on the table.

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

A few moments later, Party stands up. “ ‘m gonna go to sleep, I’ll see you in the morning.” They begin to walk towards the back of the diner.

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Kobra nods, not looking up from the flower. “Sleep well. I’ll be out here if you need me. Good luck with Ghoul tomorrow.” 

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Party stops dead in their tracks. Is Valentine’s Day really tomorrow? How did they manage to lose track of time? “Tomorrow?”

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Valentine’s Day is tomorrow.”

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Kobra sounds so sure that Party doesn’t doubt him in the slightest. They sigh, then take a deep breath. “Ok. That’s… fun. But it’s ok. It’ll all work out.” They walk into one of the back rooms and lay out what they have in front of them. They read over the note, look at the flower. It’s as good as it will get; they just need to plan out what they’re going to say. And that’s what the night is for, right?

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

\- - - - -

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Party picks up the flower and notebook with shaky hands and emerges from the room. They’ve been nervous since they woke up this morning, and the anxiety only increased as the day continued. Now, it’s finally time. They’re going to ask Fun Ghoul to be their boyfriend.

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Jet smiles at them as soon as they enter the room. Kobra is nowhere to be seen- he’s already gone, and he’d helped Party plan out what they were going to say before he left (not that they needed the help, but still, they appreciated it anyways). Ghoul is talking with Jet, oblivious to the fact that Party has arrived. They walk over and put a hand on his shoulder, catching his attention. He turns around to look at them and smiles. 

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Hi, Ghoulie.” Party forces a smile onto their face and internally cringes at the slight waver in their voice. “Can we go outside for a minute?”

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Sure.” Ghoul stands up, getting unusually close to Party- not that they’re complaining. “We just can’t stay out too long, it’s gonna get hot soon.” He walks to the door, and Party follows. They head outside together and go to stand by the side of the diner, where there’s more shade. 

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“So. D’you wanna talk or something?” he asks.

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Party pauses for a moment before answering. “Uhh… there’s something I want to give you,” they say quietly.

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“What, for Valentine’s Day?” Ghoul laughs. When Party hesitantly nods, he smiles sweetly. “Oh, ok. That’s kind of cute, actually,” he says, softening his voice. Ghoul is never like this- why would he be acting so differently today? He couldn’t know about the plan yet, could he? Was it just the atmosphere, just the idea that Party was giving him a Valentine’s Day gift? Party just giggles anxiously and tries to clear the questions from their mind. 

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“So, I-” As Party begins talking, they cut themself off. It’s really happening, they’re really asking Ghoul out. And they’re scared, because what if he rejects them? Except they can’t think about that now, they need to _start, _because Ghoul will really not like them if they keep wasting his time-__

__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Party? It’s alright, you’re alright, I promise.” Ghoul reaches a hand forward to brush some of Party’s hair out of their face. “I wanna see what you got me, ok? What were you saying?”

__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

The softness of Ghoul’s voice manages to calm Party a bit. They take the flower out of their pocket, extending their hand towards Ghoul. “This is a cactus flower, it’s sweet like candy…” 

__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Ghoul accepts the flower and puts it in his mouth, making Party laugh. “No, no, not the whole flower, just the middle!” they exclaim, a nervous edge still present in their voice. Ghoul spits the flower into his hand, then bites on the tip of it.

__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Oh, that makes more sense. It tastes a lot better.” He sucks the middle of the flower dry, then puts it in his pocket, for reasons known only to him. “Thanks. That was nice. Anything else?”

__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Um. Yeah.” Party holds out the small notebook. “Me and Jet found this the other day, and I wanted to write you a note.” Ghoul takes the notebook and opens it, then begins reading.

__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_Ghoulie,  
I love you so much. You’re passionate about everything you do, and you always put so much effort into everything. You risk your life for all of us, and you do everything you can to make our lives better. You’re loving and protective, and I know you pretend not to, but you care about so many things, and you make it more obvious than you think (which is a good thing!) I love everything about you- all of this and more. I love your personality, and you’re an amazing person (and also you’re really cute) I am absolutely in love with you. -Party <3 ___

__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Ghoul reads the note over and over again, and it makes him smile more each time. Yes, Party is horrible at expressing how they feel, but the fact that they even thought to try is incredibly endearing to him. He’s smiling sweetly again, and he brings a hand up to partially cover his mouth. “Party, this is… I love this so much, it’s adorable and it’s really sweet…”

__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Party takes a deep breath. They’re as ready as they’ll ever be. “Ghoul, I really love you. Will you… will you be my boyfriend?”

__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Ghoul gasps, his smile changing to one of excitement. He wastes no time jumping onto Party and embracing them so tightly that they both lose their breath. “Yes!!! Yes, yes, yes, of course I will!” And then he kisses them.

__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Party freezes in shock for a moment before kissing back. They want to cry out of happiness. Ghoul actually loves them. They are dating Ghoul. Operation Ask Fun Ghoul Out was a success. 

__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

After a long while, Ghoul pulls away with a gasping breath. He immediately leans against Party, snuggling into their chest and closing his eyes. “I love you, Party.”

__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

Upon hearing those words, they smile wider than they ever have before. “I love you too, Ghoulie.” They thread their fingers through his hair, and they notice the sweat beginning to form on his forehead. “It’s getting hot. You wanna go inside?” Ghoul nods and slowly moves to stand next to them. He snakes an arm around Party’s waist, and they mirror his action. The two walk into the diner together, holding each other close.

__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

When Jet sees them with their arms around each other, he already knows that everything has gone as planned. Ghoul gives Party a quick kiss on the cheek, then leads them towards a table to sit down at. As they sit down- Ghoul is on Party’s lap- Party’s mind begins racing with thoughts. They think about how Jet’s the only single one now, at least to their knowledge, and how maybe they should all work together to fix that. They think about how they need to tell Kobra everything later, and how he’s probably kissing and “going out” with Sandman. Mostly, though, they think about themself and Ghoul spending the rest of their lives- however short they may be- together in the desert. It’s all they’ve ever wanted, and Ghoul wants it too, and now it’s finally happening. How could anything be more perfect?

__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've completed in a while, and the first I've posted in 3 years (the ones I used to post weren't in fandoms I'm in anymore either) I apologize for any inaccuracies, I'm not the most educated on the danger days/killjoy verse, and I normally ignore canon stuff. Any feedback is greatly appreciated! Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
